List of Eastern Air Lines incidents
'Eastern Air Lines Flight 21 - ' A Douglas DC-3 crashes while descending to land at Atlanta, Georgia. Eight out of the 16 on board were killed. 'Eastern Air Lines Flight 45 - '''A Douglas DC-3A collides with a Douglas A-26 Invader over Florence, South Carolina, US. One of the 24 on the DC-3 and two of the three on the DC-3A die. 'Eastern Air Lines Flight 66 - 'A Boeing 727 encounters wind shear on final approach, strikes approach lights at JFK International Airport and crashes, leaving 113 out of the 124 people on board dead. 'Eastern Air Lines Flight 212 - 'A McDonnell Douglas DC-9 crashes on approach into Charlotte, NC. The DC-9 experiences a controlled flight into terrain due to pilot error. 72 out of the 82 on board were killed, including famed political satire Stephen Colbert's father and his two brothers. '''Eastern Air Lines Flight 304 '''A Douglas DC-8 flying between New Orleans International Airport to Washington National crashes into Lake Pontchartrain, killing all 51 passengers and seven crew on board. '''Eastern Air Lines Flight 375 - '''A Lockheed L-188 Super Electra crashes on its takeoff roll from Boston Logan International Airport. The Electra is seen crashing into Winthrop Bay, after multiple bird strikes. 62 out of the 72 onboard perish. 'Eastern Air Lines Flight 401 - 'A Lockheed L-1011 TriStar crashes in the Florida Everglades. The crew onboard is distracted by a faulty gear-down light, resulting in a controlled flight into terrain. 101 out of the 176 people on board are killed. '''Eastern Air Lines Flight 512 - ' A Douglas DC-7B crashes due to pilot error during a missed approach go-around at Idlewild Airport, New York. 25 out of the 51 onboard are killed. 'Eastern Air Lines Flight 537 - '''A Douglas DC-4 on approach for Washington National Airport collides with a Lockheed P-38. All 55 people on board are killed. The pilot of the P-38 is seriously injured. '''Eastern Air Lines Flight 605 - '''A Douglas DC-4 loses control and crashes near the town of Bainbridge, Maryland, US. All 53 passengers and crew on board are killed, making it the deadliest crash in US history at the time. '''Eastern Air Lines Flight 663 - '''A Douglas DC-7B on its takeoff roll overreacts in avoiding Pan Am Flight 212 (A Boeing 707) which is on approach. The DC-7B crashes and loses control. The Douglas DC-7B crashes into the ocean near Jones Beach State Park, NY. All 84 onboard perish. '''Eastern Air Lines Flight 665 - '''A Douglas C-49 crashes into high ground near Galax, VA, the US after the pilot experienced spatial disorientation. Only one out of the 19 onboard survive. ' ' '''Eastern Air Lines Flight 853 - '''A Lockheed Super Constellation collides with a TWA Boeing 707 performing TWA Flight 42. TWA Flight 42 makes an emergency landing at JFK International Airport, while Eastern Air Lines Flight 853 crash lands on Hunt Mountain near Danbury, Connecticut, US. Three passengers and one pilot perish. No casualties were reported on the TWA Boeing 707. This is also known as the 1965 Carmel mid-air collision. 'Eastern Air Lines Flight 855 - 'A Lockheed L-1011 TriStar loses power from all of its three engines due to faulty maintenance. The flight crew succeeds in restarting the #2 engine on the third attempt and safely lands at Miami International Airport. '''Eastern Air Lines Flight 980 - '''A Boeing 727 owned and operated by Eastern Air Lines impacts Mount Illimani, Bolivia. All 29 onboard are killed. 'Eastern Air Lines Shuttle Flight 1320 - '''A Douglas DC-9-31 on a flight between Newark, NJ and Boston, MA is hijacked by a suicidal man. He shoots the captain and co-pilot before being subdued. The captain makes a successful emergency landing at Boston Logan International Airport and the hijacker is arrested. The co-pilot dies from his injuries. Category:Eastern Air Lines Category:Lists Category:Aviation Incidents Category:Browse